


will I find you when the night is over?

by blackfeatherquills



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfeatherquills/pseuds/blackfeatherquills
Summary: tony is dared to kiss steve at a house party, and neither of them can stop thinking about it.





	will I find you when the night is over?

“Okay, okay okay,” the blonde in front of him giggled, bending over at the waist to laugh more, some of her beer sloshing out of her cup and onto the floor. Tony couldn’t help but smile, his flush reaching just higher than his cheeks as he took another sip of his own drink. He was at least several steps past drunk, and had no intention of stopping anytime soon. 

Truth or dare. The kind of game played by elementary school girls at sleepovers. And yet, here he was, in a loose clump of people, in the corner of a house party in Boston, playing along. What the hell, right?

“Stark, truth or dare?” the blonde asked. He’d known her name at some point – Rhodey had introduced them, but it had gone in one ear and out the other. 

“Dare. Sweetheart, you should know I don’t do truths.” 

She turned a little pink, and Tony smiled into his cup. Rhodey let out a barely audible sigh beside him, but Tony ignored him, all of his energy focused on the girl in front of him. “Kiss……” She trailed off, her eyes scanning the room. The corner of her mouth twitched up, and she pointed. “Him.” 

Tony’s eyes followed her manicured finger to a boy, maybe a couple of years older than himself, leaning up against the wall, a red cup in his hands. He was alone, and looked as if he felt out of place – he was awkwardly looking around the room as if he were waiting for something. Tony’s stomach churned when he finally caught a good glimpse of his face. 

_Rogers._

Steve Rogers was an architecture major who Tony barely knew. In fact, those were two of the three things that Tony knew about him, the third being that Steve was undeniably attractive. He was pretty sure he’d made a joke about that to Rhodey after the first day of their only shared class, Calculus III. They’d been doing those stupid, bullshit icebreaker things that teachers liked to do on occasion. Steve had stood and bit his lip like he was thinking about his answer, before saying, _“Steve Rogers. Architecture.”_ Tony had stood up when it was his turn and said, _“You know who I am,”_ and then sat back down, to a chorus of soft whispers, some of awe and some of spite. 

That was the extent to which he knew Steve Rogers – his name, his major, and the fact that occasionally when he was bored, Tony would stare at him because he was handsome and it was something to do that wasn’t learning how to do equations he’d known how to do since freshman year of high school. 

And now he was standing at a loud house party, totally alone, and Tony had been dared to kiss him. And he wasn’t one to turn down a dare.  
“Easy,” Tony said, throwing back the last of his drink and moving to the keg, pouring himself more beer and figuring he’d better grab one for Steve too (even though he saw him holding one already). He glanced back at his group, all of whom were staring at him, silently urging him on. He waved them off before sidling up to Steve. 

“Rogers, right?” Tony said, and Steve jumped, clearly having not noticed Tony approach. “Steve. You’re in my…..Calculus?” He offered Steve the drink he’d poured for him. 

“I’ve already got something to drink,” Steve said quietly, and Tony felt an odd surge of frustration. He poured the beer into the cup Steve was already holding and tossed the empty one over his shoulder. 

“Problem solved,” he said, and Steve rolled his eyes. Tony stuck his hand out to Steve. “We haven’t officially met, unless you count Dr. Andrews’ lame attempt at an icebreaker. Tony Stark. Good to meet you.” 

Steve hesitated for a moment before taking Tony’s hand and shaking it. Electricity ran up his spine at the touch of Steve’s hand – warm and firm in his own. “So, what’s a nice guy like you doing in a dump like this?” Tony said, winking at Steve. It was a cheap move, but he still felt the same surge of satisfaction when he noticed the slight color in Steve’s cheek. 

“Maybe I’m not a nice guy,” Steve said, sipping on his drink and Tony laughed. It seemed Steve knew how to play along – now things were getting interesting. He moved a little closer, and couldn’t help but grin when he noticed that Steve didn’t move away. 

“Interesting theory,” Tony said. “We’ll have to test it.” They were so close now that he could practically feel Steve, that he would hardly have to reach out to touch him. 

“Really,” Steve said, his voice a little breathless and just a little hitched. “How would you suggest that?”

“I have a few ideas,” Tony said, before stretching up to press his lips to Steve’s. 

It was somewhat embarrassing – he had to push himself up on the tips of his shoes to reach Steve’s mouth, but it was definitely worth it. Steve’s lips were soft, full, and warm, and he tasted like cheap beer and something else vaguely sweet that Tony couldn’t identify. And Steve Rogers was one hell of a kisser. He felt Steve’s free hand drop to his waist, and he broke away for breath, but only for a moment because Steve had come back for more, and they were kissing again, and Tony was pleasantly dizzy and – 

“Tony. TONY!” 

The familiar voice broke him out of his dreamlike state, and he pulled away reluctantly, his eyes still hooked on Steve’s bright blue ones. “Rhodey, can’t you see I’m busy –“  
“Cops. They're on their way, and you _know_ they can't catch you again. Or me either, for that matter."

As much as it killed him to admit it, as much as he would rather stay here all night, against the wall with Steve Rogers, he knew that Rhodey was right. Damn him for being right, and damn whoever had called the cops. And damn the cops who wouldn’t be bought. 

“I –“ Steve started, but before he could finish, Rhodey was already tugging Tony away through the crowd of people moving toward the exits. There were many things Tony could say to Steve, all of them somewhat embarrassing except for what he tossed over his shoulder, already almost out the door. 

“See you around, Steve.”

______________

Steve Rogers was completely, totally, and utterly screwed.

He’d managed to escape the party not long after Tony (Bucky had appeared out of nowhere, leading him through the crowded house to a back exit), and had collapsed in his bed shortly after, despite Bucky’s probing questions. He’d woken up at 11:30 am (not bad, considering the night he’d had), to Bucky sitting up in his bed, texting something to someone, and asking about Steve’s night. 

Which had caused Steve to flush, and bite his lips, and made Tony Stark’s face swim in his mind, every detail made even more beautiful by his memory. He’d been planning on keeping it a secret from Bucky, mostly because of Stark’s…..reputation, but as soon as Bucky had asked, he’d blurted it out. _“I hooked up with Tony Stark.” _

Bucky had rolled his eyes. _“Well, duh. I saw. I think everyone saw. If I remember correctly, someone took a picture. Memories to last a lifetime.”_

And that had been the end of their conversation. And now, Bucky had left, ostensibly to grab some bagels and coffee, and Steve was settled in his bed, drawing Tony’s face in his sketchbook, because it seemed like the only way to stop thinking about what had happened between them the night before. 

Before the party, Steve had only known of Tony Stark. How could he not know him? Son of Howard and Maria Stark, born into one of the richest families in the world, heir to the multibillion dollar weapons company Stark Industries. They all knew Tony Stark. Steve had a class with him after all, some awful Calculus class that he needed to sludge through in order to graduate. And then last night, Tony had come up to him at the party. Flirted with him. And he’d flirted back. And then……

And then they’d kissed, and it was like nothing Steve had ever felt before. The warmth in his chest, the buzzing in his ears, Tony’s mouth, warm and sweet and tasting of cheap beer and expensive coffee. Tony, up on his toes to reach Steve’s mouth because he was that short, something that he should have laughed at but only made his heart warm even more, and the feeling of Tony’s waist under Steve’s hand, their skin separated only by the flimsy fabric of Tony’s shirt, and – 

He needed to stop this, needed to stop right now because Tony Stark was a playboy, and he was sure that the events of the night before meant nothing to him, even though they meant everything to Steve. 

But still. The fact remained, that he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He bit his lip, and lightly dragged his pencil over the drawing in the shape of Tony’s mouth. There wasn’t any harm in thinking about it, thinking about him for just a little bit longer. He would allow himself another day, and that was it. 

The door to their apartment opened, and Steve jumped, setting his sketchbook down beside him. “You scared me Buck,” he breathed, and Bucky simply shrugged, handing him and iced coffee. 

“It’s my apartment too. I just came in.” Bucky paused, before saying, “Also you should probably know. Tony Stark is outside our apartment.” 

All Steve could do was sit there in total shock, complete silence. What could Tony be doing outside their apartment, except…..except to tell him that the night before had meant nothing, and to ask that they never speak of it again, pretend it never happened. Maybe even offer him some hush money if he put up a fight. With a sigh, he forced himself out of bed. “Best get this out of the way,” he said grimly. 

“Good luck,” Bucky called after him as he left the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He took the stairs down two floors, exited the lobby, and outside was Tony Stark, hands in his pockets, leaning against the building like he owned the place (which, as far as Steve knew, he could). As soon as Tony saw him, he took his hands out of his pockets before shoving them back in almost immediately after. Weird. 

“Hey Rogers, um, Steve,” Tony said. He looked tired and….nervous? He couldn't quite tell. It made Steve feel nervous because, God, was this going to be even worse than he’d imagined? He steeled himself, forcing to push down the butterflies in his stomach that were only intensifying the longer he looked at Tony. 

“Tony,” Steve said, forcing himself to stay calm. “What’s up?” 

“Well…..about last night…..”

“Look, Tony, I get it –“ 

“I’m not finished, just let me….let me finish.” Steve fell silent, and Tony continued. “Listen, last night…I do…that, a lot. I mean, hook up with random people I barely know at parties. Which, I’m sure you no, it’s not exactly a secret. Anyways, what I’m trying to say is, I don’t do _this_ –“ He gestured to the two of them – “often. I guess what I’m trying to say is –“ 

Steve braced himself. 

“- that I literally have not been able to stop thinking about kissing you since last night, and it’s really throwing me off, and I was wondering if you would like to do it again? And maybe get coffee? Or maybe a couple of very, very stiff drinks?”

Steve stood there, in utter shock for the second time that morning. So he wasn’t crazy. The kiss had been something after all. He hadn’t been crazy to replay it over and over in his head, hell, Tony had been doing the same thing. 

“I…I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it either,” Steve said finally. 

Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn that a little pink rose to Tony’s cheeks. “Is that a yes?” he said, and for a moment, the façade slipped, and he saw something that almost looked like worry in Tony’s eyes. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it is,” Steve said finally. 

Tony grinned at him, a beautiful, radiant smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. 

The only thing that Steve could do was smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> writing fluffy one-shots is my way of coping with endgame, don't judge. anyway, hope you enjoyed! c:
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://starktxt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
